Tyavyli
Tyavyli, officially the Democratic Republic of Tyavyli (Demos Tyavyli Ieti, in Old Standard Umic), was a nation-state on New Earth. Its capital, Ty, is cradled by the Tyavylian Northern plains. Tyavyli was a developing country. It was formerly under the rule of the Umic Commonwealth, but was forced out of the empire after a series of political mishaps. Tyavyli formed a federation with Snuldavich and divided its former territories into two new states. Tyavyli stretches from the southern part of the Xandu-Han mountain ranges in the west to the Tyavylian Strait in the east, and from the roofed forests south of Ume to the Froshtka ice plains in the south. Tyavyli was established with a great amount of resistance by its own populace, as Ume was unwilling to support what was then such a remote and isolated region on the western frontier of the empire. Its reliance on Umic aid alienated the Umic population as Ume's leaders initially chose to establish the Tyavylian capital in a place which reminded Umians of their own capital. However, resource mismanagement and poor mining skills have resulted in the settlement becoming very poor and facing famine. In 2016, a revolt by the people overthrew dictator Jason aka the Tyrant. The first session of the United Nations General Assembly and the International Court of Justice was dedicated to resolving the fallout from the civil war (despite arguments that the UN should not intervene in internal disputes). It is a developing state, with livestock being its main economic driver. Etymology Tyavyli means 'crowned valley' in Umic. The capital of Tyavyli sits in a valley which is cradled by the Xandu-Han mountains in the north west and the Umic hills in the east. History Discovery Umic entrepreneur, trader, and explorer, Andrian, discovered the Tyavylian valley in mid-2016 during a resource-searching expedition. He was attracted by the area's similarity to the Umic capital, as its plains held 2 or 3 villages, like how the Umic Capital Region has plains with 2 villages (Ume and Nai). It was donated to the state immediately after its discovery Umic rule Tyavyli was chosen as the site of Ume's first in-land colony, with then-Ezgeriet Wey Yao settling his friends there to help lead the colony. However, development in the colony was disastrously slow. Ume's central government almost constantly threatened it with independence and always kept it at arms length from being fully integrated in Ume. Under the leadership of Ezgeriet Clarence, Tyavylians were given equal citizenship and autonomy. They were also promised to be allowed to elect their own Ezgerländar. However, the victory of Wey Yao in the Ezgerietarial elections meant stripping away most of the territory's freedom and appointing an Uzgerländar. Independence and Dictatorship A series of security gaffes and political conflicts were the final straw for the Umic government, as residents of the capital were tired of being responsible for the wellbeing of a distant and unproductive outpost of the country. The Uzgerländar of Tyavyli, Jason, decreed that he would enforce a toll tax for all citizens of Ume when entering Tyavyli. The Yhetys of Ume called it unconstitutional and announced that his office was to terminate recognition of Tyavyli as a part of Ume. The Yhetys and the Hlyetki of Ume decided to call for a vote amongst the Council of Three to make Tyavyli an independent state. The vote was initiated in late 2016, with the motion being "Should Tyavyli be an independent state?". Tyavyli was voted out with 2 Ayes, and 1 Abstention. The de facto leader of Tyavyli, Jason, decreed that Tyavyli would prepare to take revenge on Ume, and would cut off relations with Ume. Meanwhile, Ume made a free trade agreement with Xandu. First Upheaval The First Upheaval was where Jason declared himself as the Tyrant, taking full executive control over the internal and external decisions for Tyavyli. Although another Tyavylian citizen, Dimithri, urged against the action deeming it against the ideologies that had founded the nation. Golden Age Upon the conclusion of the First Upheaval, Tyavyli began a significant infrastructure splurge which began to increase significantly the economic power that it had been barely surviving on in the past. Although this period is stained with the brutal practices of Jason aka the Tyrant against its people, the city was boosted from a dirt poor nation into a minor superpower in a quite short term, quite a contrast to the stagnation which had impacted Tyavyli in the years before the Tyrant's rule. Tyrant's Downfall Although the state's infrastructure boom had only started to pick up, the citizens of Tyavyli stated to become unhappy with the conditions that they had begun to live under. After citizens began asking for asylum from different nations and, the Tyrant was alerted to a growing Umic presence in the city, with funds and weapons pooring in to aid rebels to the governance of Tyavyli. Soon thereafter, the Tyrant was overthrown, and forced to yield to the justice of the United Nations, ending the Golden Age of Tyavyli. Civil War and Democracy (mid to late 2016) Tyavylian citizen, Dimithri, ran for the position of United Nations Secretary-General. He was backed by Emperor Clarence of Ume, but faced a tie with Xandunese citizen, Ray, in the secretarial elections. Although he narrowly lost to Ray, his candidacy inspired him to lead Tyavyli towards democracy. Democratic militias overthrew the dictator in a vicious attack in the capital, whilst the first session of the United Nations General Assembly took place. The Umic-funded democratic militias overthrew Jason in time to call for an international trial against Jason. The democratic state that emerged after the war was dominated by Dimithri's unstable presidency with frequent attempts to re-establish the tyrannical government. Tyavyli grew to become an important player on the global political stage but failed to gain the trust and respect of its neighbour, Ume. Attempted Xin invasion (late 2016) In late 2016 the leader of the Dark Realm of Han (Xin), Weihan, attempted an invasion of Tyavyli. The Umic government was aware of the operation and did not warn the Tyavylian authorities. However, the operation was aborted after the Xinnic invaders found little value in Tyavyli in terms of resources and wealth. Loss of territorial recognition and tensions with the Holy States (July 2019-Present) The revival of the server in 2019 saw maps being redrawn more accurately to cover territories officially claimed by the regimes of the server's nations. This saw Tyavyli loose a vast majority of its previously 'accepted' territory with only its core lands (the Ty valley) as recognised territory of the Democratic Republic of Tyavyli. In July 2019, the Dark Realm of Han became a full member state of the Holy States. The realm's previous attempt at conquering Tyavyli has been viewed as a heroic event in the rest of the Holy States, prompting talks of a possible second attempt. The Holy States performed limited naval exercises along the Umic Strait in August 2019. Government Tyavyli's executive, legislative, and judical government branches were merged into a single all-citizens council after the Tyavylian Civil War. The current dominant faction of the citizen's council is the Liberal Democratic faction, led by Dimitrhi. The Nationalist faction, led by Jason, held power before the civil war and is currently in opposition. By right, no citizen holds sole executive power, however the civil war's aftermath almost certainly confirmed the reality that at least a de facto leadership should exist to maintain political stability. Tyrants A Tyrant represents the figurehead of a movement that sweeps Tyavyli promising great change and upheaval to the current establishment. Their personality, good or terrible can only be defined at the event of the next Tyrant being declared. A Tyrant can be any citizen of Tyavyli. List of Tyrants Culture Tyavyli has a rich social culture that permeates through every element in its society, particularly in its political upheavals. This is most infamously reflected by the Tyavylian culture of Tyrants. Artifacts Over the years there have been many artifacts that have been created and destroyed. * The "Redstone Whip", an icon of the infamous Tyrant of Ty who ruled during the Golden Years (late 2016). It was personally used by the Tyrant to drive economic growth and acted as an incentive for the lazy Tyavylian workers to commence the great infrastructure projects in Ty. Its current whereabouts are unknown. * The "Lapis Whip", an icon of the infamous Tyrant of Ty. This fearsome weapon is rumored to be the one that forced his predecessor, Dim, out of power, and was likely created to replace the lost "Redstone Whip". It is currently in Tytarin. Category:Nation Category:Ty Category:Tyavyli Category:Tyvali